


Золотой крест

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation), kemenkiri



Category: Decembrist Revolt (1825) - Fandom, Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: 19th Century, Decembrist Revolt (1825), Decembrists | декабристы, Gen, Historical, Historical Figures, Political RPF - Russian 19th c. - Freeform, Russian Empire, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Петр Свистунов предсказывает цыганке прошлое... и рассказывает о друге его сыну. Одновременно.
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Союз Спасения: Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга





	Золотой крест

  


[Союз Спасения](https://soundcloud.com/3ih9hsr2cgvt) · [Цыганские танцы - Ручеек](https://soundcloud.com/3ih9hsr2cgvt/tsyganskie-tantsy-rucheek)

_«Ой, ручеечек-ручеек –_  
_Брала воду на чаёк._  
_Вода замутилася –_  
_С милым разлучилася…»_

_Цыганская песня_

Крест у него был приметный, у Сашки Барятинского 1 , золотой, с красным камнем посередине, вида старинного, так что вполне мог быть каким-нибудь семейным сокровищем князей Барятинских… А может, и был – Александр говорил о нем Свистунову 2 , что получил его в подарок¸ считай, прямо при рождении – от тетки-крестной. И, несмотря не всю свою довольно неспокойную жизнь – так и не потерял где-нибудь - даже в Петровском, на каторге, крест на нем был тот же…

Тем удивительнее было, что, когда довелось свидеться последний раз, в Тобольской больнице, крест на нем был другой – темного дерева, с маленькой серебряной фигуркой Распятого. Им и без того было о чем поговорить, но Свистунов не удержался, спросил, показав: «А твой как же?» Александр потянулся к грифельной доске, написал: «Это поляка одного. Очень просил». Прикрыл глаза ненадолго – и дописал еще: «Мой дома. Возьмешь себе». О том, что Свистунов возьмет себе еще, не много ни мало, как его сына, уже было говорено (и писано на доске), а что уж за поляк такой, что с ним за история – так и не спросил. Много их здесь, поляков, тем же путем, что и своих, много…

И вот теперь, спустя несколько лет, ему припомнилось взятое на память. Повод был самый практический: воспитанник ухитрился где-то потерять собственный крест. Мальчик он был живой и подвижный, так что ничего удивительного в том не было. Свистунов даже прикинул несколько версий: может, по чердаку лазил, может, за сараем на забор… Татьяна почему-то напугалась, стала говорить – мол, дурной знак, и успокаивать пришлось не малого, а взрослую: «Что ты! Мы его с тобой не ругаем – а что ж, Бог ругать будет? А у меня другой есть – принеси-ка шнурок!» Так оно и вышло, случайно, но совершенно правильно: сыну – отцовское. Может быть, и стоит потом посмотреть в лавке попроще, чтобы и этот за сараем не пропал… Вот хотя бы сегодня, на ярмарке, куда он, как и обещал, отправился с Петрушей.

Чего только ни увидишь на такой ярмарке в городе на стыке Сибири и России – и остяки приезжают, и бухарцы, и русские купцы с китайским товаром из Кяхты, и с уральских заводов везут металлический товар… Все это и Петруша видал, и зимой, и год назад, а вот же разглядел что-то новое, спросил: «А кто это?» Оказалось – цыгане. Впрямь, не было раньше, может, сами решили сюда прибыть почему-то, а может оказаться – выслали их… Да, бывают и такие абсурдные дела, сам в управе слышал: высылают цыган – за бродяжничество! Его тогда за живое взяло, и он, как всегда в таких случаях, не смущаясь своим малым чином, все спрашивал более чиновных товарищей: ну хорошо, а остяков-то вы почему не высылаете? Они же тоже – кочуют! Ему важно отвечали, что остяки, мол, по всем бумагам прописаны кочевыми, им., следовательно, позволено… А про цыган, видно, бумаги не было.

Так он и рассказывал теперь Петруше: народ такой, очень древний, похоже, кочуют, вот как остяки, да не по северу, а куда южнее, хотя там, в России, бывает, и в Петербурге живут, там вообще всякий народ живет… А пока рассказывал – шли как раз мимо табора, расположившегося вдоль одного из ручьев, протекавших по вечно влажной Подгоре… Старая цыганка зачерпывала видавшим виды котелком оттуда воду – и заливала в самовар. Повернулась, чтобы поудобней встать на топком берегу – и увидела их. Да так и застыла, неотрывно глядя, на него – на Петрушу. Свистунов еще обернулся, мальчик тоже посмотрел на него, кажется, от смущения и удивления только взглядом спрашивая - что это она? А цыганка все смотрела. Значит не в лицо… И верно, - вдруг понял Свистунов, - на крест в вырезе рубахи – он еще шнурок сделал покороче, чтоб нелегко слететь было. Очень приметный, такой и запомнить можно, если того, кто его носил, приходилось видеть близко и не раз…

….А кто знает, они ведь с ней, может быть, даже одних лет, хотя по виду понять трудно: простой народ от тяжелой жизни старится раньше, а Свистунову до сих пор дают меньше прожитого… Значит, могла же она…

И он вдруг, совсем для себя неожиданно, заговорил:

\- Ты может, помнишь этот крест, а? Ваш народ, говорят, будущее предсказать может, а я тебе вот прошлое предскажу, скажешь, угадал ли? Гусаром он был, таким, как все гусаров и представляют: видный, шумный, и выпить, и подурить, и сплясать… Заикался приметно, но болтать ему это не мешало, а когда пел – и не заикался, считай. Уж не знаю, где вы видались – в Петербурге ли, в Москве, на юге… Такого везде запомнишь.  
А мешало ему вот что: всего ему было мало. Не денег и не вина, а не хватало самого главного, для чего не жаль и жить, и жизнь отдать. Война прошла – он еще науки доучивал, а потом что делать на службе – носок тянуть? Так что и не знаю – по веселью ты его запомнила, или по тоске, что за таким весельем часто приходит.

А все же нашлась у него цель в жизни. Отправился он из Петербурга на юг служить, не за шалости и разгул, как бывает, а потому, что для чинов оно полезнее… да и для здоровья вроде бы. Там и нашел – и цель себе, и друга, который о ней рассказал. Умный человек был, мало таких родится… вот его-то тебе точно встретить едва ли довелось, он не из тех, что с цыганами гуляет, он за книгами сидел, ему так интереснее было, думать и придумать… как сделать, например, чтобы всем людям полегче жилось. Не только ему, его полку, или, скажем, крестьянам его… а всем. И много там было таких, кого мысль эта захватила, даже генералы в тех краях собирались ей подсобить… если дело выгорит. А оно не выгорело. Ты уж, где бы ни была, а что-то да слыхала, как в Петербурге бунтовали, когда царь сменился, я вот тоже… только слыхал… вышло так… Потому что кроме тех, кто бунтовал, взяли и тех, кто и не начинал, да думал о том же: и его взяли, и друга его, и товарищей их… Да и отсыпали сполна: им – каторга, а другу его, что все придумал – виселица. Вот так-то.

А генералам тем ничего не было – так, царь пожурил, да и они притихли. Один из них с турками потом воевал 3 , в тех землях, что у них взяли, сидел да законы правил. Много хорошего, говорят, сделал разным людям, и крестьянам там полегче стало… и вашего вот брата, специально в законе велел прописать, чтобы за людей считали…. А раньше, видно, бумаги не было – и не считали. А могли бы у него и помощники быть, потолковее, из тех самых, кто на каторгу пошел.

А каторга, она, знаешь, разная бывает – да ты, надеюсь, не знаешь, но здесь от многих услышишь, или слышала уже. Каторга-то нам с ним одна досталась, вроде и не тяжкая – ни тачку катать, ни киркой махать, сиди себе за высоким забором – и всё. И кому как оно пришлось, кому легче, кому хуже, и даже не всегда тому легче, у кого денег больше… А ему опять жить, видно, незачем оказалось. Да так, что помирать собрался. Лежал, задыхался, говорить не мог – на доске писал, как школяр. А все-таки выжил. То ли доктор наш вытащил, нам с ним повезло… То ли срок ему еще не вышел… То ли все-таки придумал, зачем жить. Ну, или для кого. Все же друзья у него здесь были, сестра в Москве. А еще – девица одна, которую любил он. Поздно догадался, что любил, он уж в Сибири был, она – в России, да и чахотка у нее, тоже ее чуть в могилу не свела, когда он жить передумывал… Письма они потом друг другу писали. В вечной дружбе клялись.

А все-таки дожил он – и до конца каторги (обещали вечную, оказалась – покороче), и до города Тобольска… И здесь жизнь как-то складываться начала… Видишь, любовь-то у него там осталась, а сын вот – здесь родился, это его ты приметила. Так что вроде жить бы да жить… Да видно вышел срок, или силы. Там он, на горе, на Завальном лежит, а мне вот сына досталось растить, может, еще хорошим человеком воспитаю, не нам, так ему получится сделать хоть что-то, чтобы всем жить стало полегче…  
Ну как, угадал я или нет, скажи?

Петруша смотрел на него, от удивления открыв рот – об отце они, конечно, говорили, но чтобы так – еще не бывало. А цыганка ответила не сразу. Разогнулась, перехватила котелок – и посмотрела Свистунову в глаза. Цепкий был взгляд, словно всего человека насквозь продирающий… Даже страшно стало почему-то: а ну как скажет – что ты, мил человек, плетешь, я ни слова не поняла?

Правда, на вопрос она ему так и не ответила, а только сказала, покивав головой:

\- А ты не бойся. Будут у тебя еще свои дети – непременно будут!

И снова повернулась к ручью, чтобы все-таки набрать самовар.

**Примечания**

  1. Барятинский Александр Петрович (1797, Москва - 1844, Тобольск). К 1825 году - гусар (склонность выпить и вообще погулять прилагается и фиксируется историческими документами), автор французских стихов, адъютант Главнокомандующего Второй армией П.Х. Витгенштейна, один из наиболее активных деятелей Тульчинской управы Южного общества, друг Павла Пестеля. Его - единственного - генерал Киселев выслал из Тульчина накануне ареста Пестеля - якобы по важному поручению в Тирасполь. Там Барятинский позже и был арестован. По итогам следствия приговорен к вечной каторге (которая в реальности закончилась в 1839 году). 

К 1832 году тяжело заболел и едва не умер - туберкулез горла (тогдашнее название "горловая чахотка"), дело семейное: от такой же болезни зимой 1826 года, так и не узнав об аресте сына, умер его отец. На поселении жил в городе Тобольске, где в 1841 г. у него родился сын Петр, от ссыльной из Виленской губернии. Мать отказалась от сына вскоре после рождения. После смерти Барятинского в 1844 году его воспитывал П.Н. Свистунов, и затем Петр Терпугов (фамилию получивший по формальному усыновлению его одним дружественным декабристам местным жителем) до конца жизни служил учителем в Тобольской губернии. Уже в начале XX века он пытался добиться для себя фамилии "Барятинский", но не преуспел в этом.

Упоминаемая в тексте "девушка"- Полина (Прасковья) Барыкова, дальняя родственница Барятинского. Молодые люди были знакомы, он посвятил ей французское стихотворение, но к серьезным шагам никто до 1825 года не перешел. Только через 10 лет после ареста Барятинский узнал из писем сестры, что Полина была готова отправиться за ним в Сибирь, но не знала, помнит ли он еще о ней. Развернувшаяся переписка показала, что все друг о друге прекрасно помнят, но увидеться уже не было никакой возможности. Полина Барыкова скончалась от чахотки на три месяца раньше Барятинского; неизвестно, успел ли он узнать о ее смерти. ↑

  2. Свистунов Петр Николаевич (1803-1889), к 1825 году - корнет Кавалергардского полка, член петербургской ячейки Южного общества, куда принял нескольких человек, включая Ивана Анненкова. Накануне восстания 14 декабря сознательно уехал в Москву, не веря в успех восстания и отговаривая товарищей участвовать. Основой для приговора к 20 голам каторги стали не какие-то действия, а пребывание в тайном обществе и знание о том, что общество в принципе допускает цареубийство. Во время слесдствия дважды пытался покончить с собой. 

При этом уже на каторге - и далее, до конца своей долгой жизни, - это человек спокойный, уверенный и деятельный, много помогавший товарищам. Там же он особенно сблизился с "южанином" Барятинским. На поселении женился в 1842 году на 16-летней Татьяне Неугодниковой, дочери квартального надзирателя из Кургана, воспитанной в семье курганского чиновника. Оба супруга мечтали о детях, но несколько лет их не было, и они брали детей на воспитание - внебрачного сына Барятинского, Петра, и дочь польского ссыльного. В 1848 году у них родился первый выживший ребенок - дочь Магдалина. Музыкант, мемуарист. После амнистии жил с семейством в Калуге, потом в Москве, был одним из последних остававшихся в живых декабристов. ↑

  3. Генерал Павел Дмитриевич Киселев (1788-1872) командовал с 1819 г. Штабом Второй армии, расположенным в местечке Тульчин. Во многом благодаря ему там сложилась атмосфера, совершенно не похожая на провинциальный армейский быт: офицеры много читали, интересовались военной историей, обсуждали возможные реформы в армии. Именно в Тульчине служила большая часть членов Тульчинской управы Южного общества, но ими "общество Главной квартиры" не исчерпывалось. Декабристы обсуждали кандидатуру Киселева как одного из членов будущего Временного правления, о нем ходили слухи, что он читал "Русскую правду" Павла Пестеля (хотя скорее - другие его рукописи, предназначенные для более широкого распространения). Следствие по делу декабристов полностью изменило обстановку в Тульчине, но карьера Киселева продолжалась. 

После русско-турецкой войны 1828-1829 гг. управлял первое время Дунайским княжествами, Молдавией и Валахией, получившими независимость от Турции. При нем там были приняты первые конституции, проведен ряд реформ. В 1833 году, незадолго до вывода российских войск, за цыганами был признан статус личности. Теперь их нельзя было безнаказанно убивать. Позже - провел реформу управления государственными крестьянами (практически единственная часть крестьянских реформ, проведенная при Николае I; будучи послом в Париже, занимался преодолением последствий неудачной для России Крымской войны. ↑





End file.
